The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
A measurement environment with high magnetic fields is problematic for magnetostrictive sensors. The high magnetic fields tend to introduce noise into the measurement of position using magnetostrictive sensors. High magnetic fields are present in motors, especially under high load conditions, and applications of magnetostrictive sensors in motors is difficult.